Psych Drabbles
by Moon Destiny
Summary: Random Psych drabbles featuring mostly Shawn/Lassiter, although other pairings will probably crop up.
1. What Lies Beneath

**What Lies Beneath**

**Shawn/Lassiter**

**G**

**106 Words**

**

* * *

  
**

The annual Santa Barbara Police Ball was already under way, and Juliet kept eyeing the entrance looking for a certain psychic and his hot sidekick- not that she'd ever admit it out loud.

O'Hara and Lassiter were standing by the fruit bowl when Juliet's eyes suddenly widened.

"Wow, who knew psychics could dress up," she said appreciatively, Lassiter's head automatically going toward the entrance. His face remained stoic as ever, but Juliet didn't miss the fact that his eyes lingered on the psychic a little too long.

She clenched her jaw, thinking that for such a smart guy, Lassiter could really be a dense moron sometimes.


	2. Friends

**Friends**

**Shawn/Lassiter**

**G**

**102 Words**

**

* * *

  
**

"Spencer," Lassiter nodded politely.

"Lassy." Shawn stood facing the detective, still and attentive.

"Thanks for looking out for me back there." He barely kept the grimace from fully showing on his face. It was painstakingly hard for him to have to thank Spencer for anything.

"Welll..." and here Shawn averted his eyes, his cheeks a bit rosier than before. If Carlton didn't know any better he'd say the psychic looked almost…shy. But that was a word Carlton doubted anyone associated with Shawn.

"I've come to care a lot about you, Detective." Carlton's mouth opened in surprise. The younger man sounded genuinely sincere.

* * *


	3. Comforting Touch

**Comforting Touch**

**Shawn/Lassiter**

**PG**

**196 Words**

**

* * *

**

The Chief rushed out of her office, Juliet behind her, and Gus following the junior detective eagerly.

Only Shawn and Lassiter stayed behind. Lassiter was sitting tensely in the chair, the case having gotten to him. More so because it was a teenager who had gotten killed and they were still no closer to finding who did it- or to someone who even might have had any clue to help them.

"Well, lookie here, we're _all_ _alone_ in Chief Vick's office," Shawn drawled in his deep voice, crawling into Carlton's lap and throwing his arms around the lanky detective.

Lassiter threw an annoyed look at his lover. "For the last time, _Spencer_, we're not doing anything in the Chief's office that'd get me arrested for indecent exposure."

Shawn mock pouted, but didn't press. In a more serious matter, he asked, "Are you okay, Mr. Gloomy Face?"

He shook his head. "No, but I'll once we capture this bastard."

Shawn nodded, and put his head down on Lassiter's shoulder, his fingers playing at the nape of Carlton's neck. The soft touch soothed Carlton's erratic nerves, and he just held on tighter to the body draped over him.

* * *


	4. Wasn't Expecting That

**Wasn't Expecting That**

**Gus/Juliet**

**PG-13**

**101 Words**

**

* * *

  
**

"Well, I think our friendship is effectively ruined." Gus said from his left side of the bed, trying valiantly to not stare at the naked junior detective currently sprawled on his bed.

Juliet sat up gingerly, pulling the white bedspread around her. "I don't think we were such good friends to begin with," she replied, smoothing out her hair, which was plastered to her face and sticking out at odd angles.

She flushed, remembering the evening before; how a drink had given way to years of hopeless crushing, and how the real thing was definitely ten times better than her fantasies.

* * *


	5. Wasn't Expecting That, Part II

**Wasn't Expecting That, Part II**

**Gus/Juliet, implied Shawn/Lassiter**

**PG-13**

**310 Words**

**Notes: **Part 2/sequel to 'Wasn't Expecting That,' the previous Gus/Juliet drabble in which Gus tries to clear up a few things.

* * *

"Shawn, I need to talk to you," Gus stormed into the Psych office that morning determined to let his best friend know that he was going to fight him for Juliet.

He knew Shawn flirted with Juliet and thought that his best friend should have the right to know that he had competition for her affections now, especially considering what he and Juliet had done last night (and here his cheeks started burning) might get back to Shawn later.

(He and Juliet didn't agree to keep their hook up a secret, but Gus was definitely thinking that it would be better for all involved if Shawn never found out.)

Shawn looked up from the contraption he was making that'd automatically bring them drinks from the fridge. "Go head, buddy."

"Well, um, something happened last night that I feel you should know about."

"Don't wet your pants, Gus, I know you and Juliet went home together last night and did the nasty." Shawn didn't sound angry or bitter, but kind of happy and Gus was confused.

"Wait, I don't get it. Don't you like Juliet as well?"

"Yeah, I do, she's awesome! But not like that, dude."

Gus visibly relaxed, his hunched shoulders drooping. That was a tense situation diverted.

Shawn started up again, "Besides, you two are better suited for each other than me and her anyways."

"Shawn, you know I don't think that's true."

"Awww, come on, Gussy, you don't have to try to make me feel better. Anyways, you don't have to worry about my romantic overtures. I can't tell you all the details because it's all very hush-hush right now, but rest assured my bed is hardly empty on most nights and I don't mean that in a platonic way.

Gus rolled his eyes, of course.

It looked as though he didn't have anything to worry about.

* * *


	6. Relatively Speaking

**Relatively Speaking**

**Shawn/Lassiter, past Lassiter/Victoria**

**PG-13**

**912 Words**

**Notes**: Yay! After three seasons, we finally meet Victoria Lassiter! I'm tickled pink that Justine Bateman plays her (used to watch _Family Ties _religiously). I guess you could call this an episode tag to 3x15- Tuesday the 17th, especially considering that I spent the whole episode bawling and wanting to hug Lassiter, so some spoilers here and there.

* * *

Well, that was a big waste of time and money. Even though Gerard's had changed, it seemed nothing else had. He had been looking so forward to having Victoria back in his life and being good enough for her this time around, but she still took his heart and stomped on it as though it meant nothing to her. (And didn't that hurt more- the fact that she'd still love him, but wouldn't want to be with him.)

But he could finally move on after all this time, and concentrate on the things that were happening for him right then and there.

Taking control of his tomorrow, he took out his cell phone and dialed.

* * *

"I knew you'd call. I had this strong feeling," Shawn said, bouncing on the bed, his shoes already off, and his hands working on his belt.

Carlton wanted to roll his eyes, and ask if the "spirits" had given him that feeling, but, instead, he settled for unzipping his own pants. The sooner they got naked the sooner Carlton would lose himself in some much needed sex, and could forget about his abysmal attempts at having a marriage once more.

He was down to his boxers when Shawn pulled him down on top of him, and kissed him passionately. He gave as well as he got, and soon they were breathless, fighting each other for control of the kiss.

Shawn touched him wherever he could reach him. Carlton's mind went blank at everything else but the feel of Shawn's warm lips and hands on him.

* * *

They were spent, and all Carlton wanted to do was close his eyes and sleep until well past dawn, but there were things he had to say; things he had to admit now that he could and had another new path in front of him that he didn't plan on trailing in this life.

But, if Carlton was good at anything, it was rolling with the punches.

"Hey," he started softly, not sure if Shawn himself was asleep already.

Shawn rolled onto his side, automatically coming closer to Carlton and throwing an arm over his hip. "Hey, yourself. Not sleepy?"

"Yeah, but needed to talk to you."

"Hmmm, really? What about?" Shawn sounded nervous. Carlton couldn't really blame him; he had told Shawn right when they started seeing each other outside of work that he was still trying to reconcile with his wife, and that if he was successful, they'd have to stop seeing each other. Shawn was flippant at the time, saying he didn't care, that they'd go on dates for as long as Carlton would want. Carlton had sensed nervousness in Shawn that night when he asked him to come over that he figured was probably due to the fact that Shawn knew he had met with his ex-wife and was probably considering himself dumped.

"Well, Victoria and I had a date at Gerard's tonight, although it technically wasn't so much a date as an official breaking up. But, well… now I'm a free man as they say. Really, really free."

Even though he was still heartbroken over Victoria and the fact that he wouldn't have that picture perfect family he had always envisioned having, there was something peaceful about saying those words to Shawn, someone who was there for him when the one good thing in his life was breaking at the seams.

Shawn was silent for a minute, but when he finally started speaking, he took his arm away from Carlton's hip and turned on his back.

"I'm sorry it didn't go so well. Now you have to settle for second best." He laughed nonchalantly, but all Carlton felt was shock.

"What? No, you're not second best."

"Well, I'm no _Victoria_." He got up and started walking away. Carlton reached out and grabbed his wrist, panic seizing him.

"Hey, come here." He pulled Shawn back into bed, who landed on it a bit ungracefully.

"I don't need you to comfort me." Shawn said grudgingly, but stayed lopsided in the bed.

"That's not what I'm trying to do. Yes, I wanted Victoria to stay with me and I wanted to build a family with her, but just because that's not going to happen now doesn't mean I'm only staying with you because it's convenient or you happen to be here. I- I'm starting to fall for you, Shawn." He laid his hand over Shawn's, partially to keep the other there because that was the first time they talked about this thing between them, and partially to convince the other man that he was genuine.

He might have clung onto his marriage with iron claws but that was more for the idea of being with someone like that and less for Victoria herself. He didn't doubt that, in time, he'd cling to his and Shawn's relationship just as tenaciously (if, God forbid, Shawn ever got bored of him, and dumped him just as Victoria had done).

"That's good because I'm kinda, sorta starting to fall for you too."

Carlton could feel his mouth breaking into a grin. One good thing in his life might have ended, but another was just starting.

"C'mere," he said again. Shawn climbed into his lap, still naked and warm, and Carlton seized his lips hungrily.

His life might not have been as he once imagined it when he was young and naïve, but from where he was sitting, it wasn't quite so bad.


	7. Gravity

**Gravity**

**Shawn/Lassiter**

**G**

**100 Words **

**

* * *

**

He pulls you toward him no matter how hard you try to resist, but it always ends up being futile in the end. _You_ always end up on his doorstep looking for something you can't say outside your own head, but which he thinks is only meaningless casual sex.

You wish you'd get better at this. Better at communicating what you really want, getting the words past your lodged throat. You used to be good at it once, but with Shawn it's as though if you do say something, he'll leave. And then where would you be without your sun?

* * *


	8. Chiasmus

**Chiasmus **

**One-sided Shawn/Lassiter**

**PG-15/Teen (reference to something crude)**

**138 Words**

**Note: **I know there's punctuation missing- it's deliberate, was going for a "poetic" feel, don't know if I succeeded, or not, but felt that was called for.

**

* * *

  
**

Love is death, death is love.

When he looks at you, he does not see you. Not the real you, the real you who's so in love with him you have to physically restrain yourself from crushing your mouths together because, _dear Jesus, it'd be so hot_ and he'd make you melt into the ground and you wouldn't even care that he made you into a lifeless, boneless mass of goo.

You have wet dreams about him at night, always wake up hot and bothered, the only relief your right hand.

-it can't go on like this.

So you flirt, flirt, flirt

-with Jules, Chief Vick, every human being on Earth, but always pretend it's him, him, him

because he's the one for you.

You are as certain of it as you are of the air you breathe.


	9. History on the Skin

**History on the Skin**

**Lassiter/Shawn**

**PG-13**

**165 Words**

**

* * *

  
**

Your touch lingers on my skin long after I leave you, warm in my bed, a welcoming weight after some many nights spent alone.

You are always so warm, whereas I often find my hands chilled at the end of the day.

We don't talk about this thing between us; it's better that way. I still find you annoying, you still find me uptight, and that hasn't changed, not after months of spending free days with each other in bed, our hands touching each other everywhere and nowhere, exploring and mapping out as ours.

I think of you as mine, though I have never said as much to you. I hope you feel the same way, but I'm not naïve.

I'm not hopelessly in love with you and all that romantic garbage.

Except for when I am, and the knowledge that you may not be mine- that you may not feel the same way- is a bitter taste in my mouth.

I've been here before.


	10. Prints along the Sand

**Prints along the Sand **

**Shawn/Lassiter**

**PG-13**

**156 Words**

**Notes: **This is Shawn's p.o.v from History on the Skin.

**

* * *

  
**

You're departing early again for work, leave me sleeping contently in your spacious bed.

I still expect to wake up alone in my apartment, having dreamed the whole thing between us.

But when sleep goes away, and my awareness returns, I can't help but smile. I'm still here with you, and you are still with me, for whatever reason I can't decipher yet.

I want to shout from the rooftops that I love you- I want to shout to you that I'm so desperately in love with you it consumes me every second of my life- but an unknown fear keeps me silent.

I've been with many people in my past, but it has always felt as though it was to be expected of me, a courtesy to my life in general that I have someone. Yet it's constantly been just about sex and lust. It's never been about true love.

I've never been here before.


	11. Most Horrible Kisser

**Most Horrible Kisser **

**Lassiter/Shawn**

**PG**

**253 Words**

**Notes: **Written for comment_fic on livejournal for daria234's prompt _Psych, Shawn/Lassiter, first kiss_

_

* * *

  
_

"You are the MOST horrible kisser I've ever had to kiss," Shawn said, a little breathless, eyes still staring intently at Lassiter's lips.

His great mood was dissipating quickly. It was all that beer, he was sure of it. He didn't say anything though, just went back to staring at his drink.

"You're also a sad drunk."

He shrugged, it was the truth after all. He was horrible at relationships, horrible at drowning himself in alcohol.

"Oh come on! You seriously cannot think I meant it!"

He was having a little trouble following Shawn (no big news there), so he turned back to his companion sitting next to him on the bar stool.

"What?"

"I said I didn't exactly mean...that...you're a bad, you know." Shawn fidgeted uncomfortably.

"What did you mean then?" His head was swirling with something like nausea, and he was starting to feel hopeful inside, no matter how hard he tried to squash the feeling down to bitter disappointment.

"What I meant is that maybe, hopefully, sometime in the near future, we could do it some more."

It came out sounding like a question, Shawn's eyes hopeful, and seemingly deep in the low light.

It was ridiculous that Shawn thought he'd say no to him- well, maybe he could understand where Shawn was coming from after all the threats of shooting and arresting him. But this was different than from when Shawn was trying to waltz into the station and steal his cases.

This was something he had wanted too.


End file.
